Awakening
by LadySesshy
Summary: A one shot of Sosuke AizenxOC. This is set during the fight with Aizen. He's fighting for some purpose but no one knows why he wants to destroy the Soul King and rule all throughout the Soul Society. Why is Aizen going that far? Why is he willing to risk everything?


**Bleach**

 _Awakening_

* * *

 **Info** : A one shot of Sosuke AizenxOC. This is set during the fight with Aizen. He's fighting for some purpose but no one knows why he wants to destroy the Soul King and rule all throughout the Soul Society. Why is Aizen going that far? Why is he willing to risk everything?

 **A/N** : Please note that I know nothing about what Yachiru really is. No spoilers please. I will completely ingore a member who spoils what she really is and not even read the review and if a guest review spoils it that review will be deleted. So, instead I gave Yachiru an original power and gave her a Bankai power.

* * *

"Aizen! Stop this right now!" Demanded Yamamoto. "You do know what the punishment for your actions is right?"

"Yes, I know. That is, if you can stop me," Aizen threatened the old man. He was floating in the air with Gin by his side. He also had Kaname and Sasami his adoptive daughter with him as well. A few feet in front of him was the Head Captain along with tons of other Captains and Lieutenants around him. Unknown to the Reapers, Aizen wasn't really a bad guy at all. He had a reason for what he was doing. He felt like he had been backed into a corner with no other choice. And he refused to tell them all what his reasons were.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Head Captain continued asking the evil man, who he thought was evil.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Aizen smirked at him. It wasn't a question. More like a statement. He thought the man a fool for asking him such a silly question as this. Like it didn't matter to him one way or another. But he still found it a silly question anyway, "No one will stop me from doing what I must do. I... I have no choice."

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Yamamoto questioned. He grew a bit suspicious at this. It sounded like Aizen was being forced to fight them all against his will.

Gin glared. For awhile at first he'd been thinking of turning on Aizen. At first he hadn't been serious about helping the man, but then something happened that convinced him that he truly wanted to help him out. And it wasn't for Aizen's sake either. Gin had some other reason for going this far with Aizen. "So, you want to fight huh? You leave me no choice then." Gin pulled out his Zanpakuto getting ready to attack. Whatever Gin's issue was with them he felt it was worth his life. But whatever that reason was, no one knew. No one but Gin.

However, before Gin could even move in to attack, Yamamoto attacked with his own Zanpakuto sending out flames at the two of them. That was one of his signature moves. Yamamoto's Zanpakuto was of the fire element and used fire attacks. But as Yamamoto went to finish Aizen and Gin off a hole opened up in the sky, tons of Arrancars and Espadas came from the hole. Looked like the Soul Reapers would have a long battle ahead of them.

But there were actually a few Espadas on the Soul Reapers' side as well. Grimmjow was there floating right next to Soifon. And Ulquiorra was as yet unknown to Aizen. He was still in Heuco Mundo with Mikuri, who's Aizen's younger sister.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," said Grimmjow. He had his arm around Soifon as he said that. What had changed Grimmjow's mind was when he'd fought with Soifon and she'd spared his life. He'd also saw how strong, powerful and deep down, kind the woman was. That was when he'd fallen in love with her. He had then vowed to join in on the fight with Aizen, to stop the man in his tracks no matter what. He took out his Zanpakuto, getting ready for battle.

"Wait for the Head Captain's orders you fool," Soifon told him. Even though she'd said that, she was clutching her sword at her side, getting ready for a fight, just in case.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," Yamamoto stated, which was a copy of what Grimmjow stated moments before, only the former Espada wasn't heard by everyone. The only one who had heard his words was Soifon, who had been hovering right next to him. That declared the start of the fight and all the other Captains and Lieutenants withdrew their Zanpakutos as well. The fight was on. Each was in charge of protecting different pillars that were there to keep the real Karakura Town safe. With the pillars surrounding the town, it allowed the real town to be transported to the Soul Society for safety, while a replica was placed. If all of them were destroyed then the real Karakura Town would be revealed.

Each captain was assigned to protect a certain pillar. Which made sense. After all, there were 13 pillars and 13 Captains. The numbers matched exactly. Over where Miki, the squad 3 captain was fighting above, Gin stared at her, giving her a funny look, "Why are you giving me those funny looks you traitor?" Miki asked him.

"My, my, the little pet slept her way into becoming Captain." Gin gave off his evil grin as he said that.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Miki yelled at him.

"The Head Captain must really be senile if he's putting a weak one in charge."

She glared at him when he said that, "You left! I took your Squad 3! Deal with it! Are you calling me weak?" He nodded at her, telling her she wasn't good enough to replace him. Miki got ready to fly at him, "We'll see who's the better Squad 3 captain!"

But then Gin's girlfriend, Sasami got in the way, "You fight me!" She yelled.

"You? But you're human. I can't fight you," she told her.

"Right now I'm a substitute soul reaper," Sasami answered. Miki gasped at that. But… that was what Rukia had did to Ichigo. She knew that was against the law.

"Then Aizen's a bigger fool than I thought he was. He knows that's against the law," Miki stated. Not that Aizen wasn't already going against the law anyway. So, if he'd already broken tons of other laws then one more law broken wouldn't make any difference. While that was going on Aizen was laughing and pointing to Sabrina who was the one who replaced him as the Squad 5 captain.

"Stop laughing at me! Or do you want to fight?" Sabrina asked him. Even though she was no longer in Squad 11 she still enjoyed fighting.

"No, I don't wish to waste my time," Aizen told her.

"Grrr! Don't insult me!" Sabrina cried out. She pulled out Tetsusaiga, releasing her Zanpakuto and flying up at Aizen in a rage. But he just smirked, stuck out one single finger and pushed the pink haired girl back, into a wall.

"S… Sabrina!" Yachiru cried in terror. Did… did she just call her by her name instead of calling her Pinky? That was Yachiru's nickname for her sister. She must really be worried if she was using her name instead.

"Y… Yachiru, stay there," Sabrina coughed up blood. But the squad 11 lieutenant just shook her head, angry tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"What? Now a little girl? This should be easy," Aizen smirked as he shot a kido spell at Yachiru.

"Yachiru! Move out of the way!" Sabrina cried out. She pushed her sister out of the way, taking the attack. She fell to the ground, covered in blood, "Yachiru, save… yourself."

"N… no…. NOOOOOOOOO!" Yachiru cried in a rage. A spark of light went around her body and her eyes glowed bright red. She pulled out her Zanpakuto getting ready to fight. Suddenly she was releasing Bankai and the power turned her into an angel as she flew up at Aizen, attacking him with holy magic. The small child was gone. In its place was an angel made out of pure light.

"You think you can win that way?" Aizen smirked. He pulled out his Zanpakuto, "You're not good enough for the Hogyoku… Ban… kai!" The next instant both Aizen and Yachiru vanished into another dimension. Then about ten minutes later Yachiru was back in her child-like form, laying on top of Sabrina, unconscious. Aizen then destroyed the pillar that Sabrina had been guarding. Seemed the first one was already taken out.

While Miki was fighting with Sasami and doing a bad job at it too, "Get out of my way! I'm going to kill Gin!"

"So, you're going to kill me are you? Ooo, can't wait," Gin smirked.

"Like I said, you'll have to get passed me first and that's not happening!" Sasami demanded.

"We'll see about that! Ban..."

"No Miki! Don't do it! You'll be burned to death!" Toshiro warned. He was only at the pillar that was closest to her, so he could see what was going on at her pillar.

"It's okay. Head Captain Yamamoto taught me how to use my Bankai the right way," Miki assured him. She calmed herself down. She knew the fireball would burn her if she used her Bankai out of anger. That was why it had always burnt her before. But if she remained calm everything would be fine, "Ban…kai..." she calmly said. Then she was covered completely by a fireball. But it didn't burn her. It actually felt cool, a bit like ice.

She then flew at Sasami, who to her bad luck unlike Miki did not yet know Bankai, "Aguh! Dad! Why didn't you teach me Bankai!?"

"You weren't ready," Aizen told her.

Miki seemed to have the upper hand and was winning, but then she felt a sharp pain going through her back and out the other end through her stomach. She looked down as she saw a sword sticking out through her body. But… Sasami was in front of her. Then who attacked her from behind? She quickly pulled away, her Bankai vanishing without her permission and saw Gin standing there smirking. How'd he get behind her so fast? She hadn't even seen him move.

"Sorry, can't let you kill Sasami. Captain Aizen would never forgive me," Gin told her.

"Gin… you bastard! I'll kill you!" Miki coughed up blood as she went to swing her sword at him.

"Bankai!" Gin called out. He then extended his Bankai into her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Miki cried out in pure pain dropping to the ground in a giant pool of her own blood.

Toshiro heard her scream, "Miki!" He panicked, leaving his post.

"Captain Hitsuguya! Get back to your pillar!" Yamamoto screamed at him. But Toshiro didn't listen. His only concern right now was on Miki who was unconscious in a pool of blood. As soon as he left, his pillar was taken out.

"Miki! Please! Open your eyes and talk to me!" Toshiro begged. He lifted his girlfriend up into his arms bridal style. He got her blood all over him, but he didn't care. He looked down at her in the face. She looked very pale and her whole body felt cold and lifeless. Toshiro then started sobbing, "No… NO! Miki!"

"She's dead, too bad," Gin smirked. Even though he was faking. She wasn't dead… YET. And he knew it. He was just trying to get Toshiro's goat.

"You harmed another person I care about! First Momo and now Miki! You'll pay for this! You'll pay dearly!" Toshiro cried in anger. He took her somewhere safe and sealed her wounds using his ice until they could be healed up by Retsu Unohana. He then went to face Gin for what he hoped was the last time, "Bankai!"

As the two of them fought Sasami sneaked over and destroyed the pillar, "You're too late!" She cried in a crazed voice.

"What's this all about girl! We're fighting to protect humans like you, from him! He wants to destroy your whole world," Yamamoto pointed to Aizen as he told her that.

"Yet you allowed my parents to die! I'm Sasami Kataremi. The girl who's parents you abandoned!" She'd learned quite awhile ago what her birth last name was.

"What do you mean? We lost tons of soul reapers trying to save your parents," the head captain explained.

"What!" She gasped. She turned to Aizen, "Is this true?"

"Well, all I told you was they were killed by a hollow. I never said how and you just assumed my dear," said Aizen.

"Well, tell me now!" She demanded. Aizen told her how there was a graduation exam on earth and a menos grande had gotten lose out of the force field and attacked a couple and a baby. The parents hid the baby in a dumpster while Aizen himself sat back and watched. The child seemed to have a very rare power and he wanted it. The child was able to absorb an opponent's moves and throw it back at them. He watched the parents get killed as dozens of soul reapers had tried to protect the two but got killed as well.

Crying the baby shot the thing's attack right back at it with greater force than what it had used. The thing was killed on the spot. It blew up. Aizen then sneaked and grabbed the child, taking her with him to the Soul Society, deciding to raise her as his own.

"You bastard!" Sasami cried out, "You're the one who left my parents to die!" She attacked him and he just avoided her attacks.

"You dare turn your attacks on your own father? Don't forget who made you a soul reaper in the first place," he told her.

"I don't care! You'll pay for what you did!" She yelled. Aizen just grabbed her and twisted her wrist. He knew better than to attack her. He knew since she knew about her power now she'd just deflect it back to him.

"AGUH!" Sasami cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Her Zanpakuto dropped to the ground. "I… I'll KILL YOU!" She turned around trying to punch him instead as she pulled her wrist free, but Aizen caught her fist in his hand and squeezed, cracking the knuckles. She heard a sickening crack as all her fingers were broken. She sobbed as she passed out from the pain. Aizen grabbed her by her neck and slung her to the ground below.

Gin noticed, from where he'd just defeated Toshiro, only knocking him out cold though, "What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"Anyone who goes against me no matter who they are must die. Even my own adoptive daughter," Aizen told him. Gin wouldn't have any of this though. He flew at Aizen, attacking him on the spot. Well, he didn't plan on doing this. But Aizen was now hurting the woman he loves, so he felt like he had no choice but to fight.

All the Visoreds were already there helping in the attack as well. "Gin!" Sasami gasped, waking up and seeing him fighting Aizen, "Don't do it! He'll kill you!" Then, ignoring the pain in her hand she flew up there to be next to the man she loves. "I'm not going to let you kill Gin! I love him!"

"Sasami! Stay back," Gin warned her, being serious for once. It seemed he was very worried for her. He pushed her aside as he flew at Aizen, attacking with his Bankai. But he was slowly getting defeated by the man.

Right when Aizen was about to give the death blow to Gin, Sasami got in the way, actually absorbing the attack and sending it back the way it came full force. When the smoke cleared Aizen was gone and so were all the pillars that had been hiding the real Karakura Town. She then fell to the ground weakly, having used up too much spirit power.

"Sasami!" Gin gasped. He went and caught her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"I feel so weak," she moaned.

"I'll get you out of here," he told her. Gin then left the battlefield, taking Sasami back to Los Noches to heal up. Seemed that was going to be the last anyone would see of Gin and Sasami for awhile. Kaname was gone as well. He must of followed Aizen when he left. A lot of the soul reapers were wounded and needed medical attention from the battle. Though all of the espadas on the battlefield had been defeated. Isshin even helped out and everyone had thought the man had lost all his powers. But he'd been with them all fighting as well. Ichigo meanwhile was elsewhere trying to unlock a new power. But would he make it back in time before Aizen destroyed his home?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deep dark room in Los Noches a man with dark hair called Ulquiorra walked in. He'd already sent his girlfriend, Mikuri who's Aizen's younger sister to be somewhere safe. He walked over to a woman with white blonde hair and real pale skin laying on a lab table. He ejected her with some type of fluid into her shoulder. He'd stolen it from some guy who's Aizen's enemy a few days ago and knew the drug was the cure for waking her up.

The woman's eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them, "Sosuke," she moaned a bit. Ulquiorra knew all about this woman. He'd been passing by Aizen's room one night and heard him talking all about this woman and mentioning her name, which was Tiffany. He knew this woman was the one his master cared for deeply. So, he risked everything to find a cure that would wake her, without letting Aizen know he knew what was going on of course.

"Calm down Tiffany. You're fine now. You've been in a coma for 50 years. Now, we must hurry. Lord Aizen's in trouble and needs us. Don't worry, I'm a friend," Ulquiorra told her. He removed all the gear from her body and helped her get dressed. Though her only option was one of the outfits from Los Noches that women wore. He then lifted the woman into his arms very gently. Her body was so weak from the coma that it was very fragile, like glass. So, he had to be very careful that he didn't crush her. He then flash stepped with her out of Los Noches and to the gate that would take them to where Aizen was located at.

Before they could go anywhere though a man stopped them, "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere. Lord Kaizar wants you to stay here. If you resist then he has ordered me to kill you both," stated Kaname. So! He didn't go with Aizen. He'd gone to make sure no one tried to revive Tiffany. If Aizen knew she was awake he'd give up on his plans.

"You're not going to kill me. If you kill me, then Kaizar loses his hold on Sosuke," Tiffany told him. She was breathing hard and stumbling as she said that. Ulquiorra had to help hold her up. Her spirit energy was real weak from how long she'd been in her coma.

"Run! Go through the gate now!" Ulquiorra sent a bright flash of light into her body, "I have given you some of my spiritual energy. You should be able to make it! Get to Lord Aizen now! He needs you. You're the whole reason he's doing all this anyway."

"Which is why she shall not pass," stated Kaname. However, Tiffany glared at Kaname before making a mad dash to the gate which would lead her to Karakura Town. He tried to stop her but Ulquiorra got in his way, telling Kaname he'd have to fight him first. He'd also owe a debt to the girl Orihime. Even though he was the enemy she'd healed him after his fight with Ichigo. So, he wasn't about to die here before he could pay back his debt to Orihime.

* * *

While at the real Karakura Town Aizen was currently fighting with Ichigo. He was using the Hogyoku to fight with, but it was failing on him and fast, "Give it up Aizen. You can't beat me and you know it," Ichigo told him.

"I… I must win! I MUST WIN!" Aizen cried out in a rage, "You think you beat me? Well think again. I have something even stronger than the Hogyoku to fight you with. And something worth fighting for. Worth my very life!" As he said that he thought of poor Tiffany laying back in the lab at Los Noches still in her coma. He'd been told by his enemy that if he didn't kill Ichigo that he'd have Tiffany killed. Then, deciding to take the risk he pulled the Hogyoku out of him and put it in his pocket before crying out, "Bankai!"

"Bankai? You serious!? If you can't beat me with the Hogyoku what makes you think your Bankai will do any good?" Ichigo questioned. However, he took it back a minute later as he and Aizen were both wrapped to a different universe. It almost looked like they were out in outer space. There in front of him stood Aizen, with six angel wings, three on each side of his body sticking out. That wasn't all either. He also had round rings floating behind him.

"Now, only one of us will be leaving here alive," Aizen told him. He was about to finish him off when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name from somewhere.

"Sosuke! Where are you?!"

"It… It can't be!" Aizen gasped. He released his Bankai, taking them both back to the real world. There standing in the ruins of the city was a woman with shoulder length white blonde hair and yellow-green eyes with very pale skin almost pitch white.

She saw Aizen fighting and realized the damages he'd done and begged him, tears in her eyes, "Please! Stop this! This isn't like you. I know you. You're very kind and caring."

Aizen let a few tears fall from his eyes as he put away his Zanpakuto and ran to her, holding Tiffany from behind, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he had his eyes closed, tears flowing, "Don't worry. It's over, it's all over. I'm so sorry for all this. But it was the only way to save your life. Kaizar said he'd kill you if I didn't do what he wanted. I had no choice."

"So, you were this Kaizar's puppet," Ichigo said, walking over, "And where is he now?"

"I'm right here!" Cried a voice from above. The three looked up and there stood a man so evil he emitted black smoke from his body. He also had very long bleached hair and purple eyes. He sighed, "Well well Aizen. It looks like you betrayed me after all."

"I never wanted to do harm to anyone! You forced me into it. Tiffany showed me kindness and love and that there's still hope for this world. So, I gave up on my plans a long time ago after I fell in love with her. But you… you had to ruin everything!" Aizen demanded.

"Oh ya!" Suddenly the man was next to him and grabbed Tiffany out of his arms.

"AH! Sosuke help me!" The girl cried in fear.

"Let her go!" Aizen cried in a rage.

"Kill Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll think about it. This is your last chance Aizen. Kill him or your dear sweet Tiffany dies by my hand," Kaizar held a knife to the girl's throat as he floated in the air, holding her in his grasp. Tiffany had tears of fear in her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to get away from this man.

Ichigo was beyond angry at what he was witnessing, "How dare you! Someone who would mess with two people in love doesn't deserve to live!" He went to attack the evil man but he just avoided Ichigo's attacks. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Who, me? I work for the Soul King. He's fed up of seeing the evil in this world and wants to destroy all of you. So, I was created to fulfill his evil wishes," Kaizar explained.

Ichigo gasped, "T… The Soul King is evil!" It all made sense now. That was why Aizen had wanted to kill the Soul King. All this time he'd been trying to save them all while making them all believe he was the villain.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? You humans brought this onto yourselves after all. With all your fighting and killing of each other. All your wars as well as destroying nature. The Soul King just got tired of seeing it all happen and decided he'd had enough. So, he decided to destroy you all and just create a new world."

"And let me guess, Aizen was trying to stop that from happening," stated Ichigo.

"Yes, so I had to threaten him with the death of Tiffany here so he'd obey the king's orders. Originally he was all for the plan, until he met this girl here and she showed him he was wrong about the evil of mankind and showed him there could still be kindness and love in the world. That was when he said he no longer wished to follow orders. I had no choice but to put her in a coma. I then had Kaname Tousen watch him to make sure he wouldn't try to wake her up using the Hogyoku. However, he hid her away from me and I knew one day she'd probably wake up, even without the Hogyoku."

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled. That was the same thing that Aizen had said a few minutes ago.

"Neither of you know what this girl is do you?" Kaizar questioned.

"She's the one I love. Now let her go!" Aizen cried in a rage.

"She's the only quincy to ever keep all her quincy powers after dying and going to the soul society. Have you ever wondered why she never got a Zanpakuto but is really powerful without one? She's been fighting using her powers as a quincy," Kaizar explained, "Before all the quincy were wiped out by you soul reapers they set up a spell. One random quincy would be chosen to carry on their will even after death. They wanted to use that quincy to get revenge against the soul reapers, however Tiffany here forgot her mission after she died," Kaizar explained the full story. So, that was how she was still a quincy even after death. Some type of spell was placed on her before she died so she'd keep all her powers.

"That… that can't be!" Aizen gasped in shock.

"It is, and want to know the worse part. I saw everything from a distance. Her parents didn't want her. Called her the weakest quincy cause she believed in peace between the quincy and soul reapers. She was abandoned at a young age and eventually forgotten by the other quincy and killed by a hollow," Kaizar told him.

"My own kind abandoned me!" Tiffany had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that had happened to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now. Remember Aizen. Kill Ichigo Kurosaki or you'll never see Tiffany alive again," he flew away, Tiffany in his arms.

"SOSUKE!" Tiffany cried out.

"No! I've lost her!" Aizen panicked, getting onto his knees and pounding his fists into the ground in a rage.

"No you haven't! Not yet anyway. We can still save her," Ichigo told him. He nodded at Ichigo's words, getting back up to his feet.

"Why are you helping me? We're enemies," Aizen questioned him.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Ichigo told the man. Shocking him to the core by what he'd said. The two of them flew in the direction Kaizar had headed with Tiffany. As they both flew they ran right into a dark fog. Ichigo started coughing, "I… can't see… anything."

"Then go home. This is my fight not yours," stated Aizen, having no issues with the black fog at all. Seemed he'd dealt with things like this before.

"You're wrong! I'm in this as well," stated Ichigo, with another cough. The two went on until coming to a dark gate. This was the gateway to the Soul King's domain.

"It's going to be hard from this point forward. This is where we go to get to the Soul King. It's very hard to get through here. Only a few people have managed to make it through alive. If you weren't with me you've have no way to get through. Since I used to do the Soul King's bidding I know how to get through this," Aizen told him.

Aizen pulled out his Zanpakuto and turned the hilt towards the dark door before turning it, like you would a key in a keyhole. It was a bit like the door used to get into the Soul Society or living world. But this door would only open for those under direct command by the Soul King himself. So, normally for others it's impossible to get into. Then of course there were all the traps and security to get through once you got inside the gate.

Then for those that did happen to get into the Soul King's domain there were the guards who called themselves Squad 0 and would take out all enemies of the king without mercy. They were soul reapers but unlike the other 13 squads, squad 0 only worked under the Soul King and protected him from harm.

"Now, are you sure you want to come with me? Squad 0 is on the other side of this gate and they don't mess around when it comes to the Soul King's safely. More than likely we may not even make it out alive. Also, take this," Aizen threw a cloth over to Ichigo, "Inside the gate is full of that black fog you were choking on earlier. So, cover your mouth with this or you'll die in there. That fog is very poisonous to humans."

"Thanks," Ichigo told him. Aizen then opened the door and the two of them made their way through, Ichigo tying the cloth around his head, covering both his nose and mouth so he wouldn't breath in the poisonous fog.

'Tiffany, don't worry my dear, I'm coming. I'll rescue you no matter what it takes,' Aizen thought to himself as him and Ichigo walked through the black poisonous fog.

* * *

"Let me out of here! You better release me or you'll be sorry!" Tiffany yelled from her cage at Kaizar. The man was tired of hearing her jabber so he just ignored her, "You just wait! Sosuke will save me! I know he will. You don't know him like I do. He'll never give up!"

"Will you just shut up already!?" Kaizar demanded. He just turned around and left the room, leaving her there by herself to complain. After he left she went and laid down on the bed in the cell. She felt very weak and tired from what she'd been through. Plus, from her coma she hadn't eaten anything for a long time and felt she needed food very badly.

Just as Kaizar exited the room he heard a commotion from out in the courtyard, "Out of my way!" Ichigo yelled. He was in his Bankai mode and running towards the building attacking all the guards pushing his way through them.

Aizen grinned at that, 'Good, you be the decoy while I go and find Tiffany,' he thought, not really caring what happened to Ichigo, as long as he saved Tiffany that was all that mattered to him. And with the guards distracted by Ichigo, Aizen sneaked into the castle trying to find his way to the dungeons where he was sure his girlfriend would be.

He heard sobbing as he entered the dungeons and found his dear Tiffany in the cell at the back of the room laying down on a bed face down, sobbing for him, "Tiffany, it's okay, I'm here."

She leaned up from the bed, "Sosuke! You came. I knew you'd come for me. I just knew it." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'd never abandon you. I love you Tiffany. Only you," Aizen told her. Tiffany sobbed at his kind words. She reached through the bars and they both gripped each other's hands. "Now stand back and I'll get you out of there." She stood back as Aizen took out his Zanpakuto and sung it at the bars. However, nothing happened at all.

"That won't work. You can't break it. It's sealed with a kido spell. No Zanpakuto can break it," Kaizar said, entering the room, "You're looking for this right?" He started thrilling the key to Tiffany's cell around in a circle around his index finger, like he was teasing him. Aizen just glared in hate at him before releasing his Zanpakuto. The fight then started between the two of them. Tiffany just sat back and watched, wishing she could do something to help Aizen out.

Kaizar made smoke appear around his Zanpakuto and attacked Aizen with it, "I'll just be taking this now. It never belonged to you in the first place." He reached into Aizen's pocket while he was frozen stiff by his technique and took the Hogyoku from him.

"NO!" Aizen gasped, struggling, trying to move so that he could take the Hogyoku back from Kaizar before it was too late.

"No! Sosuke!" Tiffany cried out in terror. She kept calling his name, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Aizen was completely paralyzed and couldn't move.

"It's no use. He's paralyzed and will stay that way for five minutes. That'll be long enough for me to kill him," Kaizar smirked.

"NO! Sosuke! Please! Snap out of it! MOVE! Come on! For me? Please move!" She ended up on her hands and knees crying as she begged Aizen with all her might to snap out of the paralysis. While she begged him Kaizar stuck the Hogyoku into his body, powering himself up. He then begin cutting Aizen in the chest, cutting various parts of his body. He could of cut his head off, but he didn't. He wanted the man to suffer for betraying the Soul King. He also wanted Tiffany to suffer by watching him injure the man she loves.

"NO! Stop it! Please stop!" Tiffany cried out in sadness. She saw blood flying everywhere as Aizen was cut up badly. Worse part was he was helpless and couldn't do a thing about it.

"This is what you get for turning Sosuke Aizen against us. Now, he'll have to suffer for his actions of betrayal. Watch in agony as the one you love dies," Kaizar told her.

"No… NOOOOOOOO!" Tiffany cried, closing her eyes tightly and holding her hands to her ears. She couldn't stand watching what was going on any longer. This was the most evil man that she'd ever heard of. He was the worst of the worst. There wasn't many evil people who actually enjoyed causing their enemies a slow and painful death. But that's the way Kaizar was. He was an insane maniac.

"Ahahaha! Take that! And that!" He was laughing in a crazed voice and had an insane look in his eyes. Seemed he'd totally lost it. He was completely out of his mind!

Just as he was about to give the final blow Ichigo ran into the room and blocked his attacks, "It's you again!" Tiffany gasped, not yet knowing Ichigo's name.

"You are the worst of the worst! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Ichigo cried out. He was way beyond pissed off at Kaizar. He'd never met anyone this evil before. So evil that he enjoyed watching his victims suffer. He then attacked the man using his Bankai, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Kaizar dodged his attacks, "You're too weak to take me on."

"What did you say!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then let me spell it out for you. YOU… ARE… WEAK!" Kaizar repeated. Ichigo got angry at him and attacked in a rage. That was just what Kaizar wanted him to do. He knew that if Ichigo got angry he'd make careless mistakes. He then shot his own attack at Ichigo sending him flying through the wall. Then he went after him. The two had now taken the fight outside the building. There were no guards around either. Somehow Ichigo had managed to defeat every single one of them. Ichigo then got up, weakly. He was real bloody and had cuts all over his body from just that one single attack.

He coughed up blood, 'This can't be happening! It can't! I must win…. I MUST WIN!' He cried out in his head. As he said that the ground started vibrating with the pressure. It was coming directly from Ichigo's spiritual pressure as he powered up. Suddenly he lost control and a hollow's mask appeared on his face. There was a hole in his chest and he now looked exactly like a hollow. He ran at Kaizar in a rage, attacking the evil man.

"What type of crazy thing is this!? Are you a hollow?!" Kaizar was a bit confused by what he was witnessing. He tried to dodge Ichigo's attacks but he wasn't fast enough and got scratched with long claws from Ichigo. Claws? Since when did Ichigo have claws?

With the intense fighting though the castle started to collapse with both Aizen and Tiffany inside it. Tiffany's cage had now broken apart and derbies were about to fall onto her, "Sosuke!" She cried out in terror.

The man was now no longer paralyzed, "Tiffany!" He gasped. Even in his weaken bloody state he flash stepped over to the woman and grabbed her, getting her out just in time. The whole castle then collapsed right after. There was a giant pile of derby where the large building had once stood at. But if the whole building had been destroyed did this mean the Soul King was dead? They could only guess, but they wouldn't know for sure.

They watched the fight as Kaizar turned to the powers of the Hogyoku thinking that was the only thing that would save him, "Hogyoku I now fill you up with dark energy! Please fuse with me!" Surprising, the jewel actually listened to him, sensing he was stronger than Aizen and deciding to give him power. The man's evil energy turned the jewel in his chest dark and turned him into a creature of darkness. He looked like a giant hell beast. Like something you've see in hell. It had turned him into the beast of the underworld, Cerberus!

With a mighty roar Kaizar shot dark beams of light from all three of the beast's heads straight at the hollowfied Ichigo. The attack hit its mark and Ichigo started bleeding from many wounds, but he ignored it, like it didn't even bother him at all. He was in too much of a rage to even notice that he was injured. Tiffany started sobbing at what she was seeing. She couldn't stand to watch this anymore. It was too violent for her.

Aizen pulled the woman close to him in a tight embrace, "It'll be fine. Trust in Ichigo. He'll win for sure." So! The guy's name was Ichigo. That was the first Tiffany had heard his name, "Now, let's get somewhere safe." She nodded weakly to him and he picked her up and carried her away, up onto a high hill that was far away from the battle. But it was still close enough where the two of them could still see what was going on down below.

Ichigo formed a bright red light in between the two long horns on the skull that was on top of his head and let the giant bright flash of light fly towards Kaizar. As the light flew towards him he formed the black balls of dark light in all three of his mouths and let the attack fly at Ichigo. Both the attacks hit each other right in the center and there was a huge explosion as both of them were pushed backwards by about 50 feet. With a loud mean growl they both flash stepped towards each other attacking, like wild animals.

"Oh my! I can't stand seeing this," Tiffany sobbed. She burried her face into Aizen's naked chest. Even though she'd get his blood all over her by doing that. He'd ended up with most of his clothing shredded during the fight with Kaizar and he was bloody in lots of places. Even had a huge cut right across his chest, like the one Ikkaku had gotten when he'd fought Ichigo. How Aizen was still standing with wounds that bad was anyone's guess.

"Hey, it's okay," Aizen rubbed Tiffany's back in a smoothing gesture. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her to his body. He then whispered smoothing words to her, trying to distract her from the noises of the battle down below. The ground rumbled a lot from how intense the fighting was. It was almost like both Ichigo and Kaizar was causing an earthquake.

Both Ichigo and Kaizar shot both their attacks at each other once again and again there was a huge explosion in the middle. Ichigo growled and jumped up onto the back of the other creature, slicing down his back with his long claws which had gotten even longer. The claws were so long now that if Ichigo was to hang his arms down straight by his sides the claws would go all the way down to his feet. As he got to the tail he'd left three bloody scratches right down Kaizar's back. Kaizar cried out in pain. He turned around and swung a clawed foot at Ichigo, sending him flying. Ichigo like Aizen was shirtless by now as well. All over his body he was covered with cuts and blood.

Getting fed up Ichigo started forming a ball of light between his hands this time. Even though he was in his hollow form his Zanpakuto was still at his side, attached to his hip. However, instead of a red light it was a white ball of light. The light grew bigger and bigger until it was bigger than even Ichigo himself. The light ball was about the height of the Cerberus beast itself. The light then was threw at Kaizar. It completely engulfed him. The man cried out in terror. The light that then emitted was so bright that neither Aizen nor Tiffany could see what was going on.

After the light had cleared both Ichigo and Kaizar were back in their human-like forms. They both looked like a complete mess. And both men were breathing very heavy. It seemed like neither one of them had much left to dish out. Both their spiritual pressures were down pretty low now by now. Now the two were charging at each other just clashing their Zanpakutos over and over again. That was really all the energy they could muster.

"I… I won't quit! You're not walking away from this battle! None of you are leaving here alive! Even if it kills me I'm taking you and this whole place with me! Now… prepare to die!" Kaizar cried out, coughing out blood. He was already blind in one eye and one of his arms had been completely ripped off.

"What are you going to do?!" Ichigo gasped as he watched Kaizar put his Zanpakuto back at his hip.

He then grabbed the Hogyoku from his chest and pulled it out, "This! Hogyoku! Use my body as a sacrifice and destroy this whole place!"

"What! Are you crazy?! Isn't the Soul King here as well?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, he left this place awhile ago. He's visiting Hueco Mundo as we speak," Kaizar informed. So! The Soul King was actually never here in the first place. "Now! You'll all be sucked into the void of space where you'll all die! And where you're going there will be no way to even be reincarnated! Wahahahaha! DIE!"

Ichigo turned to Aizen and Tiffany, "Run! Get out of here now! This whole place is about to blow!" Aizen nodded as he lifted up Tiffany and ran towards the gate that would take them back to the world of the living. Ichigo was right behind them all.

All three of them entered the gate, Ichigo wrapping the cloth over his face again. Both Aizen and Tiffany made it out, but it didn't look so good for Ichigo. It didn't look like he'd make it out in time.

"ICHIGO!" Tiffany cried out in terror. With the last ounce of strength she had left in her she shot a quincy arrow straight into the void. When she did that the opening got bigger and allowed Ichigo to jump right on through at the last minute. Right after, the opening closed, never to be opened again. Kaizar was now gone. He died along with the area where the Soul King once lived. After exiting after everything was all over all three of them passed out.

* * *

When Tiffany woke up she found herself in the squad 4 barracks back in the Soul Society. One of the squad members of the squad was healing her. She recognized the woman who was healing her as well. It was Akira Komamura, Retsu Unohana's daughter and the wife of the squad 7 captain Sajin Komamura. It had also been revealed a few months ago that the girl's father was in fact Kenpachi Zaraki. Though Akira was nothing like her father at all. She more took after her mother. She had long very thick lime green hair tied in two low hanging braids that was so thick you couldn't even see the woman's ears.

"You've had quite a time haven't you Tiffany? We've all thought you were dead for over 50 years. But Sosuke Aizen sure pulled a fast one on us with that fake body making us think you were dead all this time. How are you feeling?" Akira asked her.

Tiffany thought that a silly question. If she was fine she wouldn't be in squad 4 getting healed. Just then a thought struck her, "Sosuke! Where is he? He… he's not in trouble is he? PLEASE! Don't let him be put to death! He did it all for me!" She sat up in bed in a panicked state as she begged for Aizen's life.

"Calm down. He's fine. Ichigo Kurosaki explained the whole story to Central 46. They're letting him off the hook as long as he does community service for a month and he has to earn back his Captain's title. But as for jail or being put to death, no. He's off the hook since he had good reasons for what he did," Akira explained, "Now get some rest." She pushed Tiffany gently to be laying back down on the bed. A few tears escaped her eyes. She was so glad it was over. Well, mostly anyway. The soul reapers would still have to deal with the Soul King. However, Tiffany knew with Aizen by her side they could do it! They could do anything. She truly believed in the man with all her heart.

She didn't notice but there were a lot of other people in Squad 4 being healed up, not just her. The worse ones were both Miki Abarai and Orihime Inoue. Both of them were in a coma and it was unknown if they've ever come out of it. Everyone in the living world had to have their memories altered of Orihime so that she could get cared for her condition in the soul society. There was no way she'd have a chance in a hospital in the world of the living. With Aizen in her thoughts she closed her eyes to get some rest. Tiffany wasn't really hurt but she was very weak and her spiritual pressure was down very low.

Over a few beds over was Aizen and Ichigo was in the bed next to his. Both of them were very seriously hurt. If Orihime hadn't been taken out of action she'd be able to heal both of them. Retsu Unohana was currently at Aizen's bedside taking his vitals, "Well, you really outdid yourself this time Aizen."

"Yes, I guess I did. So, after I heal up I guess I'm to be arrested. That's only to be expected after all," he moaned. He expected he would be punished for what he'd done. Even though he'd done things against his will trying to protect Tiffany he'd still broken the law and would need to be punished in some way or another.

"Central 46 got the full story a few hours ago. They said community service for about a month and you're to be stripped of your Captain's title and that's all," Retsu Unohana told him.

"My Captain's title?" He questioned. He was a bit disappointed in that. He'd hoped after it was all over he'd just go back to his old Squad and they've all welcome him back with open arms. It seemed that wasn't going to be the case at all. He'd need to pay for his crimes first.

"Captain Aizen!" A voice cried out. There was only one person that could be, crying out his name. Only one person from his squad still called him captain. It was Momo. She ran up to his bed, tears in her eyes at seeing the poor man covered from head to toe in bandages, "I was so worried for you Captain."

"Momo, I'm not your captain anymore. Call me by my first name… or my last name," Aizen told her. He loved how devoted Momo still was to him after all this time, but she shouldn't still be calling him the captain when he'd been stripped of his title.

"What? You're no longer going to be my captain? What happened?" Momo asked. Like Aizen she had also expected him to go back into his Captain's title after hearing what happened. She was also a bit angry too. Angry that Aizen had picked Tiffany instead of her. She'd been in love with the man for the longest time. But never realized he was in love with someone else. However, after all this time Momo had finally decided to accept that she wasn't the one for Aizen. Right now all she wanted was to see him happy and if being with Tiffany made him happy then she was all for it.

"No, I was stripped of my rank. I'm now a normal soul reaper. You now outrank me. I'm not even a seated position anymore," Aizen figured he'd still be welcomed in the squad but he'd not have even a seated position. But he decided that he'd work hard and maybe one day Central 46 would allow him to be Captain once again. However, right now Sabrina was the Captain. She'd have to give up her rank to him before he could get it back.

Then in another room, patients who were expected to be in Squad 4 for long term healing actually got their own bedroom, was Miki, in her coma. She was injured very badly and not expected to live. Toshiro was by her bedside, clutching her hand in his. He wasn't really hurt badly just had a bandage wrapped around his head. He was sobbing as he held Miki's hand in his, "Please be okay Miki." He truly loved this girl and didn't know what he'd do if she didn't make it.

Miki being out of action like this was also hurting Squad 3. Once again they were without a captain. They could of just given the job back to Gin Ichimaru, even though he did wrong and would have to earn it back. In a situation like this having Gin as captain again was better than nothing at all. However, at this moment both Gin and Sasami were nowhere to be found. Gin had taken Sasami away from the battlefield when she got injured and the two of them were somewhere nursing their wounds at the moment.

So, needless to say the squad would need a replacement captain until either Gin was found or Miki recovered from her coma. Until they could find a replacement captain Izuru would have to be put in charge of the squad as the acting captain once again. Speaking of Izuru, "Captain Abarai!" He gasped, running into the room and up to Miki's bedside. Toshiro should of known his alone time with his girlfriend wouldn't last.

Izuru had heard what had happened to his captain and was very worried for her. This was the second captain he'd lost and by now it was driving him nuts. He also worried for the Squad. They all had just started liking Miki as well. Then this happens. It would now be very hard for Squad 3. They've have to once again get used to a new captain.

"Izuru, I'm worried. She's in bad condition. It's all my fault! If only I could of protected her more. I love her, yet I failed her," Toshiro sobbed.

"You didn't fail her! Don't talk that way. It wasn't your fault. Think how Captain Abarai would feel about you blaming yourself like this. These things happen. When you're a Soul Reaper, every time you go into battle you take the risk that you may not come out alive," Izuru explained. He hated seeing Toshiro beat himself up like this.

Toshiro nodded as he gripped Miki's hand in his before kissing her on the forehead, "If you get better I promise I'll do better next time."

Right outside the room Yachiru who was hurt as well was yelling for candy, "Settle down and I'll bring you some," smiled Jushiro as he entered the room. He'd heard what had happened to Toshiro's girlfriend and he wanted to be there for him. He'd brought over a huge bag of sweets. Though he'd brought too much by mistake. So, he grabbed a small bag on a table and filled it up with candy before handing the bag to the Squad 11 lieutenant.

"Yey!" Yachiru cheered, straining to sit up in bed. Afterwards, she dug into the candy.

Over by Sabrina's bed, "Look what you've gotten yourself into. I thought I told you to be careful," Kenpachi told her.

"I'm sorry. That Aizen just made me so mad," Sabrina told him, with a cough. She actually had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? You know, it hurts me to see you this way," Kenpachi stated. He reached down and wiped away one of her tears with his thump. He then reached over and lifted her chin up to have her looking at him in the face. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. Sabrina leaned into his kiss, kissing him back. She never thought the Squad 11 captain could be so gentle like this. He was very careful of her wounds as he kissed her.

* * *

About a few days later everyone expect the ones in very bad condition were released from the medical center. Toshiro, even though he didn't want to leave his girlfriend's side felt he had to. He was still a captain after all and needed to get back to work. However, he promised himself that he'd be by Miki's bedside whenever he could. He wanted to be there for her, for when and if she ever woke from her coma.

Aizen was now in a jewelry store, hunting for an engagement ring. He was planning on popping the question to his girlfriend. But he wanted the sitting to be just right for the proposal. He was going to invite Tiffany out to a fancy restaurant and sneak the ring right into her food where she'd be in for a surprise when she found it. He'd already been doing his community service like he was supposed to be doing. However, today he had the day off, so he wanted to make the most of it and what better way than to propose marriage to Tiffany.

But he needed to pick out the perfect ring. He looked over the selection of rings under the glass. But none of them seemed to fit his idea of the perfect ring for Tiffany, "Having trouble deciding sir?" The store clerk asked him. Aizen nodded his head.

"I want my girlfriend to have the best there is," he told him.

"This must be a very special woman," the clerk smiled at him.

"She is," Aizen answered, not bothering to look up from the rings as he talked to him.

"In that case, wait right here a moment. I may have just what you're looking for," he told Aizen. He nodded as the clerk went to the back room and came back out with a small box. Inside it was tons of different rings, all the same style, "We just got these rings in today. The stone glows with seven different colors of the rainbow and when you look down into it you feel like you're looking into a different dimension. The band itself glows a bright white light when out in the sunlight as well."

Aizen looked over the ring, "This is it! It's perfect! Uh… how much?" He knew a ring like this would probably cost a fortune. When he was told the price his eyes practically bugged out of his head. There was no way he could afford that. Sighing, he took out his credit card, "Do you take credit?"

"Certainly," the man told him. Aizen's card was then swiped across the card reader. Then it was returned to him. He put the card back into his wallet. Then he thanked the man before grabbing his receipt and the bag, then exiting the store. He then met up with Tiffany a few hours later, hiding the ring in his pocket.

"Are you off duty now?" He asked her, with a smile. It was like the fake smile he'd always used to fool people a long time ago, expect this time the smile was real, not fake.

"Yes, why?" Tiffany asked him. He'd met her half way back to Squad 5, where she was now heading, after completing a mission. She'd already sent a hell butterfly to Sabrina, telling her the mission was a success.

"To celebrate your recovery I was wondering if you've like to go out to eat somewhere. There is this new restaurant that opened up recently," he told her.

"I'd love that! Just let me get changed first." She didn't want to go to a nice restaurant in her soul reaper uniform. The two went to the Squad 5 barracks and went into the part of the building that was where the Squad members lived at. Aizen waited for her in her living room as she got changed into a blue sundress with sky blue flowers on it. There was a black band tied around where her lower stomach was and the dress went down to her knees. She then went for a quick bathroom break before going out and telling Aizen she was ready.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the restaurant. Like Aizen, Tiffany could flash step herself, but her flash step wasn't actually very fast and the place they wanted to go wasn't actually that far away from the barracks anyway, so they could just take their time and walk there. As soon as they got there, which took the couple about 20 minutes Tiffany gasped. The place was very beautiful. It was like walking into a nature perverse for animals, or one of those places from a house and garden type magazine.

"Sosuke! It's so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," Tiffany told him. She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back with just as much passion as she was kissing him. The two hand in hand then entered and were shown to a table. Their drinks came and when Tiffany wasn't looking Aizen whispered something into their waiter's ear before handing him something and his girlfriend didn't even see what he'd done. The waiter nodded before asking the two of them what they wanted to eat.

"I'll just have the chicken salad sandwich combo," Tiffany told the waiter.

"And would you like chips or fries with that?" He asked her. She told him she wanted sour cream and onion chips with it. And Aizen ordered a steak with greens on the side. The waiter wrote down both of their orders and said he'd be back within half an hour with their food. Tiffany then sighed, slumping down a bit in her chair listening to the relaxing jazz music in the restaurant. They were playing one of her favorite songs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Aizen smiled at her.

"Very much so," she told him, smiling back at the man sitting across the table from her. For the next 30 minutes the two talked about this or that until their food arrived. Tiffany said her prays for the meal before digging into it. Suddenly she gasped, "Ow! What the heck!" She reached into her mouth and gasped as she pulled an engagement ring out of her mouth. So! That's what Aizen had been whispering to the waiter. He had been telling him he wanted to do a surprise proposal to his girlfriend and asking the man to sneak the ring into her food.

Tiffany was beyond shocked by the find, "Sosuke! Did you..."

"Tiffany," Aizen got up from his chair, going over to her and he went down on one knee, taking her hands gently into his, "We've known each other for years. Most of the time I waited for you to wake up from your coma. I can't tell you how many times I sat by your bedside waiting for you to wake up. It was you who changed me for the better. I used to think this world of ours was an evil place that should be destroyed, but you showed me how wrong I was. That there are still good people in this world and to have fate in others. For that I am truly grateful. Therefore, it would do me the greatest honor if you've become my wife."

"Oh Sosuke!" Tiffany gasped. She felt her heart beating at 100 miles an hour at the man's proposal to her. She started sobbing from happiness, "Yes! I'll do it. You've made me so happy. You've the sweetest man I've ever known Sosuke. And I hope we can stay like this forever and ever. I want to spend all eternity with you. I love you so much!"

"As I do you as well." Aizen cleaned the ring off before placing it onto Tiffany's ring finger. He then pulled the woman into his arms and gave her the most romantic kiss he could. Lots of people in the restaurant that had heard him make the proposal and saw what was going on begin clapping for the two of them and cheering as they shared a very long romantic kiss.

Then about a few months later the wedding happened, "Do you Sosuke Aizen take this woman Tiffany as your wedded wife? To have and to hold for the rest of your lives in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

Aizen smiled as he held both Tiffany's hands in his, "I do."

The man then turned to Tiffany, "And do you Tiffany, take this man Sosuke Aizen as your wedded husband? Will you honor him? Cherish him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Tiffany sobbed, the tears falling from her eyes, "I do."

"Rings please," the preacher ordered. Aizen pulled out two gold rings from his pocket. The two of them slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Sosuke!" Tiffany giggled as he grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, her arms going around his neck as he kissed her. There was tons of clapping in the room and cheering as the two of them kissed. From then on out they've always have each other from now until the end of time. And that was a promise! A dream worth fighting for. A dream worth keeping… FOREVER!


End file.
